WRNW
WRNW, known on the air as "Radio Now 92.9", is a commercial Top 40/CHR radio station licensed to and serving the Syracuse, New York metropolitan area. The Studio Networks outlet operates at 92.9 MHz with an ERP of 50,000 watts. The station has its offices in the Niagara Mohawk Building with its Radio and TV sister stations. History Before its launch on Christmas Eve 1967, the frequency was planned to air years before by Victor Ellis, a vinyl record store owner. Because of financial difficulties, Ellis wasn't able to launch the frequency. Jazz music era (1967-1980) WRNW officially began broadcasting in 1967. It carried the call sign WVJZ, which stands for Victor's Jazz. Ellis claimed that Jazz music was his favorite genre. In 1973, Ellis purchased WIN 1340 from Green Forest Communications, coverting it as WVJZ's simulcast. Because of that purchase, he was able to acquire many stations across the East Coast over the years, eventually creating 'Ellis Radio Corporation'. CD93; Progressive Rock WVJZ-FM eventually became WCDU in 1980. With its new Progressive Rock format, the previous Jazz format moved to WSCS. Hot 93FM WCDU would last until 1986, as Ellis Radio relaunched it as "Hot 93FM", bring in a Top 40 format. Now WHXT, the frequency would become the dominant radio station in the market by the early to mid 1990s. Dance Top 40 as "Orbit 92.9" In early 1996, WHXT began adding Rhythmic Dance music to its playlist, eventually relaunching as "Orbit 92.9". WHXT became WOSB in March of that year. Following the change, many listeners were upset by the said change. Many claimed the station stopped playing music from boy bands, girl bands, soft, and live songs. A former staff member made this statement: "Orbit is about Energetic music, which is why we dropped everything that's abour love, NSYNC, Spice Girls, etc. What you hear on Orbit will make your day easy and quick...". In 1999, Ellis Radio filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy. Miami-based RB Media acquired the entire company, making WOSB and its sisters property of RB. WCDU returns On October 3, 2002, WOSB moved to 106.7 WKIQ, as 92.9 returned to its former WCDU calls. Relaunching as "U93", the station aired an Alternative Rock format, which lasted until November 30, 2007. MOViN' 92.9 The day after WCDU left the airwaves, the frequency adopted a Rhythmic AC format. Taking the branding "MOViN' 92.9" and WMVR calls, the station mainly focused on 1990s Dance and R&B genres. WMVR would evolve to Hot AC in May 2011, partnering up with Top 40 sister WHXT 106.7. X92.9 On October 13, 2013 at 9AM, after playing "Roar" by Katy Perry, WMVR began stunting with a mix of its former formats. At noon, WMVR flipped to Adult Hits as "X92.9", launching with "Let's Go Crazy" by Prince. The station changed its callsign to WXYS to match its "X" moniker. In April 2016, RB Media became Mas Media. Return to Top 40 as "Radio Now" Since October 2017, rumors have speculated that WXYS would undergo a format change, considering the fact that most of its staff were layed off between August and September of that year, as well as referring itself as "92.9". On November 19, 2017, WXYS unexpectedly signed off with "Beat It" by Michael Jackson and returned to its former Top 40/CHR format as "Radio Now 92.9". The change was made 11 months after sister station WHXT dropped its Top 40 format to become the simulcast of Sports talk WEEF-AM. The first song on "Radio Now" was "New Rules" by Dua Lipa. Category:Syracuse, NY Category:New York (state) Category:Radio stations established in 1967 Category:Top 40 radio stations Category:Contemporary Hit radio stations Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Studio Networks Category:92.9 FM Category:Stations that use "Radio Now"